


Past Lives

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becoming more, Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Odd Experiences, Origin Myths, Recognizing someone, Reincarnation, strangeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Becky's always heard the story of Death, a fiery woman who gave up immortality to chase a woman with haunting green eyes.She's never believed it until now.Now she has to figure out what's going on while convincing Charlotte she isn't losing her mind.





	Past Lives

Once upon a time, Death came in the form of a fiery woman. 

They called her fiery because of her long hair the color of crackling flames. Despite this name, she was the most gentle of them all. 

Children, in their time of need, came to her, taking a hand as she talked through their journey. Babies silenced in her presence, allowing her to take them to those who had gone before. She reminded men of their wives- women of their sisters. 

All her charges loved her and thus, she loved them as though they were her children. 

Then, one day, Death was tasked to retrieve a blonde woman with a miracle smile and green eyes one could find forever in. 

Consumption took the woman, a disease causing her lungs to take blood instead of air. Death expected a fight. In her experience, the young never went gentle. This woman was _different_. 

Death cocked her head as the woman rose from her mortal shell, and offered her hand. It was human nature to fight in the presence of Death but this woman just offered her hand, and smiled softly. She seemed to say _It is time to go_. 

When questioned by Death, the woman explained she was nervous of what came next but she was also quite tired. Life had been tiresome for some time and she was ready to rest. 

Death found the whispers of _something_ forming in her heard but she brushed it off. 

There was no time for _that_. 

The young woman became her confidant. When her job got rough, Death knew the green-eyed woman would invite her into her cabin, offering tea and a chance to talk. 

Death took great comfort in her friend's efforts. 

Then, the day came to send the green-eyed woman back to the land of the living. Everyone in Heaven received the chance to be reborn. 

The green-eyed woman offered Death many hugs and promised they would meet again. Death would never be forgotten. 

Then, the woman leaned in, brushing her lips against Death's in a chaste kiss before she faded down to her new life. 

After this, Death could not shake her memories of the woman with the haunting eyes. She missed her friend with a desperate longing. She had no one to help her through her day. Thus, Death began to view her position with contempt. 

Her Higher Power saw this. Recognizing the bad in her heart, they asked what he could do to make Death happy. 

_I want the chance to love the woman with the haunting eyes._

The Higher Power thought about it. This was an _unusual_ situation. Most people in her position would not give up the chance to live forever. 

After some time, The Higher Power cleared their throat and spoke. 

_This is not the usual situation. I can grant your wish but it will come at a price._

Death nodded, waiting on the condition. 

_I will send you down as long as you understand it may take many incarnations to find her again. You will recognize her but she might not know you._

Death nodded, allowing herself to speak for the first time in this exchange. 

_Will I find her eventually?_

_I cannot say when. I cannot say how but you will meet again._

The Higher Power nodded, reaching out and brushing her forehead with the swipe of a hand. 

Death faded, heading onto Unknown Lands. 

_-The Tale of Death and the Woman with the Haunting Eyes_


End file.
